


someday his prince will come

by ewhypothesis



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Royal Sword Academy (Twisted-Wonderland), a lil bit of chatfic, what even is that tag, yuu is dating an rsa student and his friends r shook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewhypothesis/pseuds/ewhypothesis
Summary: Yuu has been seeing someone lately. Frustrated and betrayed, his friends wouldn't stop questioning him. Who was he dating? What are they like? Will they like them? However, with more questions thrown at him, Yuu still couldn't build the courage to admit it. He didn't have the gut to tell them he'd been dating #1 influencer, Neige Leblanche, who attends their rival school.
Relationships: Neige Leblanche / Yuu | Player
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. sanrio memes for him

dummie gang

ace - riddle’s been nagging again, his voice really drains the life outta me  
deuce - screenshotted, gonna let him know  
ace - NO WHAT KLADLAJSDSD PLS  
ace - I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST U  
jack - do you guys realize that this is class time??  
deuce - yes  
ace - no of course not, mr trein can go suck my ass  
deuce - and yet another screenshot  
ace - FUCK YOU  
ace - bruh what, why is yuu on his phone but not on this chat  
jack - he could be using his phone for other purposes  
deuce - no way, that’s not yuu  
deuce - epel i can see u in the chat, what’s yuu doing  
epel - i was just about to say  
epel - he’s texting someone right now  
ace - he’s texting someone but not us??? betrayal  
jack - yuu’s quite famous in this school  
jack - i wouldnt be surprised if he’s befriending multiple people  
epel - wait  
epel - he’s giggling??  
epel - and???? he’s opening sanrio memes???  
ace - NO FUCKING WAY  
ace - ur talking abt sanrio memes like,, those wholesome cheesy ass ones right??  
epel - yeah?? who’s this for??  
deuce - can you get a closer look??  
jack - as much as i dont agree with this  
jack - i am quite curious  
epel - wait lemme stretch out a bit  
epel - dammit he quit the chat  
yuu - you guys do realize that im STILL in the group, right?  
ace - YOOOO YUU!! MY MAN  
deuce - he’s not going to buy it  
sebek - Hello, everyone  
sebek - I’m afraid I am quite late on this  
jack - you didn’t miss much, don’t worry  
epel - yuu, who were u texting earlier?  
yuu - texting???  
yuu - oh that- it’s nobody  
ace - i call buuuullshit  
deuce - you call everything bullshit  
ace - u know me bby  
deuce - yuck  
deuce - anyways we’re not convinced  
ace - ur seeing someone, arent ya  
yuu - godddammit  
epel - WAIT REALLY???  
sebek - I thought we were all informed that Yuu is with someone  
ace - wait what  
ace - sebek wdym  
yuu - SEBEK PLEASE SHUSH  
sebek - Yuu told me about this a few weeks ago  
jack - WEEKS???  
ace - holy shit-  
ace - yuu, you’ve been dating for WEEKS and never told us about it????  
deuce - now i understand the betrayal  
epel - why won’t u tell us? :(  
yuu - i  
yuu - shit mr trein saw me, I’LL TELL U AFTER CLASS  
ace - NOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this first chapter i slapped on an empty google docs! i already have the second chapter planned, let me know if you like it :))


	2. confession and confusion

It was dinner time, or as Yuu would like to call it, an escape from bliss. It wasn’t too crowded today as some students had to scatter and join their respective clubs. However, Yuu had nothing to do, so here he was. Nothing was interesting about lining up to get food, sitting down, and then eating, or so he thought. Only after sitting down did he realize he was expecting company.

“Okay, no running away, Yuu. You need to tell us, or our friendship is OVER!!” Yuu turned around to the familiar voice, only to be greeted by Ace’s intense glare.

_Why the hell am I sweating?_ Yuu thought to himself, furrowing his eyebrows at the ginger. A wave of relief washed through him as he caught a glimpse of Jack walking behind Ace.

“I mean, if you prefer not to do it, that’s also fine, Yuu. We respect your boundaries.” Jack shot a subtle but very reassuring smile.

“What?! No, we do-” Ace managed to yell out before Deuce cut him off. Now, it was getting a bit crowded.

“Sounds like a good time to show Riddle that screenshot, don’t you think?”  _ Oh, Deuce, you’re a lifesaver. _

“Eugh, fine!!” Ace grumbled, slamming his food on the table and sitting down.

Not even a minute later, Epel finally appeared, carrying a basket to the table. Yuu groaned, mentally. Everyone was here, well, except for Sebek and Grim. Grim was sick, unfortunate but a relief, so he had been resting back at the dorm all day. On the other hand, Sebek wasn’t able to join the group as he had to attend his club.  _ ‘It doesn’t really matter since he already knew what was going on.’ _ Yuu reassured himself before gathering his cool.

“Seriously, guys. It’s nothing personal, I’ve just been pussying out.” Yuu rested his head on his palm while his other hand played with the food.

“But why? You know you can trust us, right?” Epel furrowed his eyebrows, his soft voice comforted Yuu a little bit.

“It’s not about the fact I’m dating, it’s about who.” Ace’s eyes widened at Yuu’s groaning. He stood up from his seat and shoved himself next to Yuu.

“Don’t tell me- YOU’RE DATING RIDDLE, AREN’T YOU?!” Yuu tilted away as Ace’s loud voice pierced his eardrums. Well, that was pleasant. Not only did it serve pain and loud ringing in his ear, everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on the group.

“What the hell?! No?? He’s not from your dorm.” 

“Oh? SO IT’S A HE, I CALLED IT!” Ace yelled. Now the whole group was frustrated. Was anyone’s unique magic shutting someone up? They could need it.

“He’s not from Savanaclaw,” Jack added, his attention shifted from his food to Yuu.

“Damn, Jack. Is your dorm THAT bad??” Deuce snickered.

“No- If he was from Savanaclaw, I would know. Plus, Savanaclaw students don’t seem to be Yuu’s interest.”  _ He was right,  _ Yuu thought. There was nothing inherently bad about Savanaclaw per se. He just never clicked with anyone, not even Ruggie or Leona.

“Eugh, where’s Sebek?! I want to interrogate the fuck outta him!” Ace groaned out loud, finally drained from all the guessing.

“Why interrogate him when Yuu is here??” Epel asked, sipping his juice.

“Yuu won’t tell us!” Ace responded by slapping himself in the face and then shaking Yuu’s body profusely.

“Not true! I just don’t know how to tell you guys without things escalating!” Yuu sighed, pushing Ace off of him.

“Wait, this sounds serious.” Jack seemed concerned, his hand patted Yuu reassuringly. As much as it was nice, it didn’t erase the chaos he was under.

“Yuu… You’re dating someone from Octavinelle, aren’t you? It’s okay if you are, we don’t get it, but-”  _ OCTAVINELLE?! Deuce, do you want me dead? _ Yuu took a brief moment and just thought of the possibilities behind that idea. He scrunched his face as images began piling up in his head, he didn’t like it.

“Seriously?? I think Pomefiore’s worst.” Ace said nonchalantly. Although Epel was there, the group knew he would agree with Ace’s harsh input.

“Hey! I’m right here??? But, you’re not wrong.” Epel mumbled the last part.

A light dinged above Yuu’s head.  _ This could actually be fun,  _ he thought to himself before looking at his friends. “I’ll just let you guys guess, this could be fun!” Yuu leaned back, much relaxed now.

“I know one thing’s for sure is that Yuu loves petite people.” Ace smirked at Yuu.  _ This fucking bastard,  _ Yuu’s mouth opened slightly in disbelief.

“What the hell?? When did I say that?!”

“You didn’t, I just observed.” Now Yuu was back into panicking mode. How did Ace know that? Well, that wasn’t to say he was right. Then again, he wasn’t wrong either. However, Yuu didn’t want to admit that.

“Bullshit, you’re just guessing.” Was all Yuu could say.

“Isn’t that the point of this?” Epel interjected, his face painted in confusion.

“Are you dating Lilia, then?” Deuce asked. At this point, they weren’t taking it seriously.  _ Is it even legal to date Lilia?! How old is he?  _ Yuu looked at Deuce the same he did with Ace, in disbelief.

“You do know that Sebek would KILL me if I was, right?”

“Epel’s petite, but it’s not him, right?... Right?” Now that was a turn in the conversation. No matter how hard he tried, Jack was flushed and his tail was wagging. Epel was also equally flushed, this was getting odd.

“Oooh, Jack. You tryna say something?”

“Shut up, Ace.” With that, his intimidating aura was back. It was fun while it lasted.

Yuu looked around the cafeteria, it was almost empty. They were the last group there along with some other people trying to finish their food. Not wanting to let this conversation stretch out even longer, he sighed and decided it was time.

“If I tell you guys… will you please keep it a secret? And will you please...not tell Vil?” Yuu’s face was now red, his heart was beating fast. He was sure that if his heart was any faster, it would jump right out of his ribs. Epel shot him a confused look. No, it was more concerned upon hearing the name of his meddling dorm leader.

“Vil? Wait, why Vil again?? Did I miss something?”

_ Okay, Yuu. It is now or never.  _ Yuu took a deep breath and leaned into the table, motioning his friends to lean in too.

“I'm going out with Neige Leblanche.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is it so far?! my writing skills r like,, doodoo. this is my form of practicing and i hope it's not too bad of a shot. as always, let me know if you guys like it :D
> 
> if you want to chat with me, my instagram is @diazsomnia! i make twst edits there hehe (ok ill stop with the self promo)
> 
> have a great day!!


End file.
